Through A Mother's Eyes
by Catney
Summary: Belthazor/Cole’s mother speaks to her dead husband knowing his soul can hear her. She tells what she sees of their son as he grows. R/R.


Through A Mother's Eyes

Author's Note: All things of the Charmed Ones are owned by the people who created the show. The characters Belthazor/Cole and other belong to them and not me. What I claim is how I am percieving the mother and father of Cole/Belthazor. Two unsung characters which fans have only seen a few moments of. I enjoyed writing this and hope to write another story with Cole/Belthazor's mother. I find it funny how I write this and Mother's day is coming up.   


"Through A Mother's Eyes" 

By Catney   
  
  
Marble.   
  
  
White marble.   
  
  
Tears.   
  
  
He's crying on your tomb, husband. The tears   
won't stop. I can't stop them. Ever since he saw   
you die. Ever since he saw me kill you.   
  
  
Damn you.   
  
  
You had to be such a good father. I choose you   
because I thought you would have kept away   
from him. Thought you would have held you're   
work in a higher opinion than your family. Just   
like so many other men. Instead you built your   
world around him. I watched you skip meetings   
and dismiss clients to be with him. You showed   
him compassion, kindness, and patience.   
  
  
You nearly ruined him.   
  
  
Damn you. I know it's useless to curse at you   
now. Your soul is beyond me, my husband, but   
I won't let you ruin him. Your legacy dies with   
your flesh and bones. None of him will be like   
you.   
  
  
Cole. You gave him that name. I tolerated it for   
three years. Swallowed my rage and annoyance   
each time that name was uttered. You would   
never have understood the name I gave him.   
Gave him the moment he was in my womb.   
Belthazor. His name is Belthazor and he is none   
of you!   
  
  
He's crying out of angst and fear. It's like he   
thinks his tears will bring you back, husband.   
How naive he is.   
  
  
He's still crying. My child is frightened of me.   
This demon form which I was born to, he   
doesn't know it and I will not revert to that   
human form. In fact I refuse to. It will remind   
me of you and I want to forget you. I want him   
to forget you.   
  
  
He has too much potential. I won't let it go to   
waste.   
  
  
As I take him from that space between your   
tomb and the mausoleum's wall, he flays in my   
arms. Kicking and screaming because I am   
frightening in my demon form. How helpless my   
child must feel. I'll teach him to hate that   
helplessness. It will give him greater strength to   
loathe feeling weak or to show any weakness.   
  
  
He's calling out to you. Can your soul hear it,   
husband? This will be the last time he calls to   
you. I'm taking him to the Source. He will be   
the one who turns this battle against good to our   
side.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The Source is pleased with our son. How does   
that make you feel my husband? I'm guiding   
him in developing his power and you can't   
imagine the strength he has! It's wondrous! I'm   
joyous of the son we've made, but how do you   
feel now? Knowing what he'll become.   
  
  
Now I am his mentor for the first stage of his   
training. Such a flower blooming with all that   
rich dark power. It's almost beyond what I   
thought would have come. I have no regret of   
my joining you, husband. What a son you've   
given me.   
  
  
***   
  
  
He has killed his first Innocent, husband.   
Belthazor has done a great deed for us. Evening   
the score by taking out what remained of the   
good campaign a coven of witches were running.   
They had vanquished so many of our best   
soldiers. Training the new ones to replace them   
had been hard.   
  
  
Then the Source decided to test him, our   
Belthazor. He went and came back victorious.   
This shows great promise for this son of ours. I   
wonder how your soul writhes knowing this   
from what heaven you rest in.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Your Cole. My Belthazor. He is the greatest   
warrior among us. Barely five decades old and   
he's already revered. A favorite weapon of the   
Source. A member of the Brotherhood. The   
Brotherhood! No demon has ever been accepted   
so quickly. I'm glowing know that you gave   
him to me. Though, I would be joyous, if it   
wasn't for one thing.   
  
  
He's using his human form.   
  
  
The form in which he came into this world. It's   
perfectly known that his demon form is stronger,   
much more powerful. Yet this human form has   
helped him so much in countless missions.   
Witches cannot sense his demon blood in that   
form. Neither can any demon. It's the perfect   
disguise.   
  
  
My Belthazor. Your Cole. He can change from   
one form to the other as easily as one would put   
on a cloak. Yet I am not joyous.   
  
  
That form reminds me of you, husband, and it   
drives me mad. To see a form of you still there   
in front of me. I dare not tell him because I want   
him to forget you.   
  
  
You still haunt me, husband and I do not know   
why.   
  
  
Somehow your soul calls him back to your   
family's mausoleum. He feels safe there. Why   
is your soul giving him such protection? Why   
do you still love him after all he's done? You're   
morals that you've been raised with should have   
you hating him.   
  
  
Yet you give him this protection. Somehow no   
demon can sense him in there. It's now a haven   
for him. I can barely sense him in there when he   
goes. I dare not rip that kind of sanctuary from   
him. A demon as powerful as he needs such a   
place to think, but why there?   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Damn you.   
  
Why won't you die with your flesh and bones?   
You're driving me mad, husband. Everything I   
know about you. It's still in him. No matter   
how many missions he carries out, I can still see   
you. I want to be rid of you.   
  
  
The Triad. They have agreed to seal me. Away   
from our son and you. I need time to think. To   
forgot about you.   
  
  
Damn those years. That time I spent with   
you. The emotions you had for the family you   
thought was yours permeated me and now   
they're coming back the more I see him in that   
human form of his. Cole...   
  
  
No!! He is Belthazor! My Belthazor. He is   
none of you!   
  
  
The Triad is sealing me now. I'll have time to   
think now. As I'm being sealed I see him   
coming in. He's angered at my being sealed.   
  
I've have been his mentor, his anchor in this   
realm. Perhaps as you would have been if I had   
not killed you. As I'm being sealed I see him   
destroying several demons of the Triad with just   
his flames. Such power and only in his human   
form.   
  
  
It reminds me of how you reacted when I was   
taking our son away. He has your rage not   
mine. Should I worry?   
  
  
I believe he must think wrong of my being   
sealed. Perhaps he misunderstands.   
There's nothing I can do about that now.   
It's too late to stop the spell. I'll be alone now.   
There'll be time to think of things. Of our son.   
Of how you've tainted both of us.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Husband?   
  
  
Something has happened. The seal has been   
broken. It shouldn't have. It's too soon. I   
should not be free now. I know this because I'm   
still thinking of you.   
  
  
Other demons tell me of the rumors that circle in   
our world. These Charmed Ones. Witches that   
were thought would never come into existence.   
They're here now. They have done something   
to our son.   
  
  
It's said that he has bedded a witch. Fallen in   
love with her. That he has killed the Triad.   
How is this so? He is running from the Source   
itself. What has happened while I was gone?   
  
  
***   
  
  
I'm back husband. Here in the tomb where your   
bones lay. I'm beside them right now. They   
give me comfort knowing you are dead, but I   
can't help but wonder if you are now laughing at   
me.   
  
  
The rumors are true. I've seen the little witch   
that has smitten our son. Yet I cannot see how   
she did it. And a Charmed One to say the least.   
At least he has fallen by a great enemy. It was   
not some petty opponent that took him. That is   
a cold comfort I hold onto.   
  
  
Someone's coming into the mausoleum. I hear   
the footsteps so I'm hiding with your bones.   
  
  
It's the little witch. The one that had seduced   
our son. The scent of love and strength comes so   
strongly from her that it nearly overcomes me.   
Yet her love is not completely formed and I   
know why even though she is not aware of it.   
  
  
Your Belthazor. My Cole. They are one and   
the same. I do believe she does not want to   
accept that. Human form: good. Demon form:   
bad.   
  
  
She is like you, husband. You had loved me.   
At times I think more dearly than your son.   
Then you saw my demon form and tried to keep   
me from taking our son. That's why I killed   
you. You didn't accept my demon form. If you   
had perhaps you would have lived.   
  
  
I doubt she would allow my Cole, your   
Belthazor into her bed in his demon body. Oh,   
how I want to laugh. She reminds me of you,   
husband. See how you still haunt me and   
through this girl now.   
  
  
Hush.   
  
  
Our son's coming. I can feel him shimmering   
into the mausoleum. This place is and always   
has been a sanctuary to him. Why you've given   
him such protection is beyond reasoning. Yet   
you once told me love and logic are odd   
bedmates.   
  
  
How he holds her. I can still see that power in   
him but it now surrounds her. That witch-child.   
His power wants to protect her. Wants to help   
her. I see you once again husband. This time   
it's your love. I see it through him.   
  
  
You still haunt me.   
  
  
They're leaving now. Embracing one another as   
the leave his sanctuary. Voices filled with hope   
and love. Their love; I can smell it like a flower   
and it drives me mad. I'm seeing you, husband.   
You have not died with your flesh and bones.   
  
  
I feel water on my face. Am I crying? Have   
you done this to me, husband? I turn in your   
tomb, disturbing your bones. My how things   
turn full circle.   
  
  
Marble.   
  
  
White marble.   
  
  
Tears. 


End file.
